Kyle
by Josu
Summary: Ron Saris kidnaps Kyle with deadly consequences. Short one shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own CSI Miami

* * *

Frank exited the elevator and jogged the short distance to Horatio's office, he knocked once and then interrupted Horatio who was on the phone. "Horatio, we need to talk." Horatio raised his eyebrows but Frank wasn't backing down. "Now."

Horatio made his apologies to the person on the other end of the phone before hanging up, "What is it, Frank?"

"We just received a 911 call from, Julia." He paused a moment and stared intently at Horatio. "It seems Ron Saris has kidnapped Kyle and they're speeding through the streets of downtown Miami."

Horatio's expression changed from one of worry to anger as he stood up and walked towards the door to his office. "Let's go, Frank."

Frank grabbed onto the seat as Horatio pulled out of the Miami Dade Crime Lab parking lot and onto the street, the lights flashing and the siren blaring as the Hummer barreled closer to downtown.

Horatio placed his sunglasses on to minimize the glare from the bright Miami sunshine. "Tell me what we have, Frank." He took a sharp turn to the right completely ignoring the squealing of the tires on the hot pavement.

"Julia told the officer on the scene that Ron came looking for money, when Julia refused he put a gun to Kyle's head." He saw Horatio's grip tighten slightly on the steering wheel, the idea of his child being threatened not sitting too well with the Lieutenant.

Another sharp turn. "Go on, Frank."

"Julia told him she would give him all the money that he wanted, but he said it was too late. He dragged Kyle out of the house and they left in Ron's SUV."

One more sharp turn and they found themselves at the end of a line of police cars, Ron's SUV leading the way.

Horatio watched in silent horror as Ron made a left turn on red at the next light and the passenger side of the SUV was smashed in by on coming traffic. The car spun several times as Horatio and the few police cars that had been in front of him pulled off to the side.

He jumped out and was followed closely by Frank and several other police officers. He heard Frank yelling at the others to check the driver of the vehicle that had hit Ron and Kyle.

He ran to the passenger side of the SUV and reached in through the shattered window to check for a pulse on Kyle. His hand was shaking and his fingers kept sliding on the blood running down Kyle's neck but he finally found a faint pulse.

He glanced up when Frank yanked open the door on the driver's side, Ron's limp body immediately falling out. He watched as Frank awkwardly caught him and checked for a pulse, he glanced up at Horatio and shook his head.

"Good." Horatio mumbled before refocusing his attention on Kyle once more, he was joined by Frank a moment later.

Horatio tried pulling on the door handle but the door was too crushed to open, he stopped when Frank laid a hand on his shoulder. "We should wait on the paramedics, Horatio."

Horatio nodded and then turned his head to the side and took several deep breaths, "Do you smell that, Frank?"

Frank took several deep breaths of his own, his eyes widening in recognition. "Gas?"

Horatio nodded. "Get everyone back, Frank." Horatio yelled as he ran around the front of the SUV and climbed in through the driver's side. He quickly unbuckled Kyle and carefully pulled the young man towards the open door, once he had both feet back on solid ground he placed an arm under Kyle's legs and lifted his son into his arms.

He ran as fast as he could with Kyle in his arms, he felt the heat from the car exploding a few moments later as it knocked him to his knees. He laid Kyle on the ground in front of him and then placed his body over top of him as the explosion continued around them.

Horatio was aware of an aching pain in his head and someone trying to move him. "Horatio, can you hear me?"

"Frank?" He felt someone tapping him on the cheek.

"That's right, Horatio." He managed to pull his eyelids apart and look up into the concerned face of his friend, "What happened?"

Frank laid a gentle hand on Horatio's shoulder. "It looks like part of the SUV caught you in the back of the head when it exploded."

Horatio pushed himself up onto one arm and looked next to him only to find the space where Kyle had been laying empty. "Where is he?"

"They're getting ready to load him into the ambulance, Horatio." Frank pointed towards the ambulance nearby as the paramedics loaded Kyle into the back.

"I'm going with him." Horatio managed to push himself awkwardly to his feet and then grabbed onto Frank's arm for support.

A young EMT placed a hand on Horatio's arm. "Sir, you need to be examined at a hospital."

Horatio started walking towards the ambulance that Kyle was lying in. "I'm fine." He growled.

The EMT looked towards Frank for support and Frank took pity on the young man. He jogged to catch up with Horatio at the back of Kyle's ambulance. The two men watched as the paramedics swarmed around Kyle, yelling out medical terms that neither understood but both realized weren't good.

"Let me take you to the hospital, Horatio." Frank put a hand in the air when it looked like Horatio might object. "They can take care of Kyle a lot easier if they have room to work."

Horatio nodded as a paramedic leaned out and pulled the doors shut a moment later, both men watched as the vehicle pulled out onto the road and disappeared out of sight.

Frank gently tugged on Horatio's arm, "Let's go."

Horatio walked through the emergency room doors and walked up to the reception desk. "I need information on Kyle Harmon. He was brought in via ambulance from a traffic accident." Horatio flashed the woman behind the desk his badge and waited impatiently for her to answer.

The woman typed into her computer for a moment then looked at Horatio. "The doctor will be out to see you in a moment, Lt. Caine."

"Thank you." Horatio went back to the waiting room where Frank was waiting for him.

"Any information?"

Horatio shook his head. "Not yet."

"What do you want me to do, Horatio?"

Horatio tapped his foot restlessly as he blew out a breath. "I need you to go pickup, Julia."

Frank raised an eyebrow. "What do you want me to tell her?"

Horatio thought for a moment. "Nothing, just tell her that I'll see her when she get's here."

Frank watched as Horatio looked towards the floor, his friend looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. "He's going to be alright, Horatio."

Horatio turned tortured eyes toward Frank. "I've lost so much, Frank. I can't lose him too."

Frank nodded his head in understanding. "You won't." Frank looked towards his pocket as his phone started ringing. "It's probably the crime scene." He looked back towards Horatio. "I'll grab Julia and be back soon."

Horatio watched him leave and then took a seat in the waiting room chairs, he wasn't sitting for long when a dark haired doctor came through the doors and approached him.

The doctor extended a hand to Horatio, "I'm Dr. Hatfield. Are you here about Kyle Harmon?"

Horatio stood up and briefly shook the doctor's hand. "Yes, I'm Lt. Caine. Can you give me an update on Kyle's injuries?"

"His injuries are extensive. He needs immediate surgery to repair the internal bleeding." The doctor stopped and looked around the waiting room and then back to Horatio. "I'm going to need the parents to sign off on surgery do you know when they'll be here?"

Horatio placed his hands on his hips, "I'm his father."

The doctor nodded. "I'm sorry Lieutenant I didn't realize. I'll have the nurse bring over the necessary paperwork and then I'll be back out to speak with you when your son is out of surgery."

"Thank you." Horatio watched the doctor walk over and talk to the nurse behind the front desk and then disappear behind the emergency room doors again.

The nurse brought over several pages of paperwork that Horatio signed his name to and then she retook her seat behind the desk, her fingers tapping on the keyboard as she answered the incoming calls.

Horatio had been staring at the walls of the waiting room for the past half an hour, he had already received a call from Eric telling him that the scene was secure and Ron Saris' body had been moved to the morgue.

The doors to the waiting room opened and he stood up as Julia rushed in, her long blonde hair blowing behind her and a large bruise forming on her cheek. She stopped in front of him and he reached up to lightly press the back of his fingers against the bruise, she brought her hand up to lightly touch Horatio's.

"How's Kyle?" She asked, her eyes desperately seeking answers within Horatio's gaze.

Horatio brought his hand down to her elbow and guided her towards a chair, "Take a seat, Julia."

When they were both seated, he continued. "Kyle had internal bleeding; he's in surgery right now."

Julia nodded as she wiped a tear off her cheek. "They said the point of impact was on the passenger side."

"It was."

"He's going to be fine, Julia." Horatio scooted closer and laid an arm around Julia's shoulders.

Julia laid her head on Horatio's shoulder, "I can't lose him again, Horatio."

Horatio didn't say anything just rubbed his hand gently against her shoulder, the words she had just spoken to him to similar to the ones he had spoken to Frank earlier. He stared straight ahead through the glass walls of the waiting room knowing that all they could do now was wait, and desperately hope when the doctor emerged through those doors he would be bringing good news.

Three hours later found Horatio returning from the vending machine with a cup of coffee for him and Julia when he spotted Doctor Hatfield talking to Julia in the waiting room. He pushed open the doors and was greeted with a smile from both the doctor and Julia.

"I hope that means good news." Horatio handed the coffee to Julia and then turned his focus on the doctor.

"It does, Lieutenant Cane. The extent of the internal bleeding wasn't as bad as we first feared." The doctor took a deep breath and continued, "We did have to remove Kyle's spleen, but as I just mentioned to Kyle's mother it shouldn't affect his quality of life too much."

"He's going to be okay?" Horatio asked needing to hear those words from the doctor's mouth.

"In time." Doctor Hatfield nodded his head, "He still has a severe concussion and a broken leg to deal with." He looked at the young man's parents standing in front of him, "He's going to need a lot of help getting around for the next several weeks."

"He'll get it." Horatio said without hesitation.

"Good." The doctor smiled. "Kyle has just been moved into his own room, when he's been settled a nurse will be out to get both of you."

A few minutes later a nurse appeared in the waiting room, "It's better if there is only one visitor at a time right now."

Horatio looked towards Julia, "You go first."

The nurse smiled, "In a few hours your son will be moved to a larger room where it will be more convenient to have more visitors." She then led Julia out the doorway and down the hall.

Horatio was sitting in the chairs impatiently tapping his foot when Julia returned a half an hour later.

She brushed her long blond hair off her shoulder and tiredly sighed. "The nurse said that he'll probably be asleep for several more hours. I'm going to head to the house and pick up some clothes for him."

Horatio nodded. "How will you get there?"

"I've already called a taxi."

The nurse appeared in the doorway again. "Sir, if you're ready I'll show you to your sons room."

Horatio turned back towards Julia, "I'll see you when you get back."

"Of course." She said before leaving the room.

Horatio watched her go and then followed the nurse to Kyle's room. He sat in the chair next to Kyle's bed, holding the young man's hand in his own as he stared out the window.

"I love you, Kyle." He whispered.

He cleared his throat. "I know I haven't told you that, but you need to know how much you mean to me."

He lightly traced his finger tips across Kyle's forehead, smiling as he could see resemblances of himself when he was that age.

"When you wake up, we have a lot to talk about."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review.

Question: Does anyone know how Kyle ended up with a last name completely different from Julia's? Was Eberly a married name and Harmon was her maiden name? Thanks, I either missed something in the storyline or they never mentioned it, but it's bugging me. : )


End file.
